Suki Kirai Perfectamente Imperfecto
by BRabbit15
Summary: "Esta es... ¿Solo otra típica historia de amor?"
1. Chapter 1: Len

**_Bueno, hola a todos, hoy les traigo esta historia que salió de mi loca cabecita. La verdad no estaba segura de publicarla o no. Como toda escritora primeriza tengo mis inseguridades sobre si gustará o no, y por supuesto acompañada del miedo a que sea un fracaso._**

**_Primero que nada a aclarar: el titulo. Este no es el titulo oficial, sino el primero que se me ocurrió. Tal vez mientras avance lo cambie, si se me viene a la mente uno mejor._**

**_Segundo: el disclaimer: VOCALOID no me pertenece, esto es sin fines de lucro solo la historia es de mi autoria(?._**

**-Bueno, entonces, sin más. Les dejo el primer capitulo. Disfruten y nos encontramos abajito.**

***Disculpen si tengo errores de ortografía, no soy experta en eso xD***

* * *

><p><em>Suki Kirai~ Perfectamente Imperfecto (nombre provisional)<em>

**_Len_**

Éramos compañeros de clase, por eso la conocía. Sabía su nombre, pero no hablaba con ella. Salvo que me pidiera un lápiz—o cosas por el estilo— o yo me encontrara con una duda en la tarea, cosas que no sucedían muy a menudo. Ella era callada y escandalosa a la vez. No le tomaba mucha atención. Sin embargo, ese día fue diferente.

Me encontraba recostado en la silla de la esquina del salón, mantenía los ojos cerrados para tratar de calmar el dolor de cabeza. Estábamos en una hora libre, el salón era un caos, todos gritando, saltando o haciendo tonterías, incluyendo a mis amigos. Normalmente estaría _molestando_ con ellos, pero ese día en particular no sentía ganas de seguirles el juego. A decir verdad, ya estaba aburrido. Y es que hacía tiempo que me di cuenta como todo este ambiente se tornaba molesto en lugar de gracioso y las cosas que mis amigos encontraban divertidas, a mí ya me parecían estúpidas, por supuesto había excepciones. Creo que es momento de encontrar algo para divertirme o al menos que haga más interesante mi vida.

— ¡Hey Len!—gritó uno de los chicos. Reaccioné cuando una bolita de papel me pegó fuerte en la frente.

— ¿Qué quieres Kaito?—contesté seco.

—Deja de estar ahí de aburrido y ven con nosotros.

—No quiero.

—Vaya, que hostil eres con tu mejor amigo—dijo con falsa tristeza.

—No estoy de humor ¿oíste?

—Kaito, deja al _niño perfecto_ en paz y ven a ver esto—dijo Mikuo alzando su celular en alto y moviéndolo de un lado al otro.

—Si no son fotos de tu hermana, no me interesa—contestó el peliazul.

— ¡Maldito!

Kaito echó a reír y salió corriendo antes de que Mikuo le saltara encima para golpearlo. _"En verdad son unos payasos"_ pensé.

Giré hacia un costado y miré alrededor de todo el salón; Mikuo correteaba a Kaito por los pasillos y entre los bancos, Meiko reía como loca junto a Haku y SeeU—aunque estuviera sobria la castaña actuaba como ebria—, mientras que Neru y Gumi se sacaban fotografías con el celular de la rubia, Gakupo y Dell leían un libro cada uno, Yuma se lanzaba papelitos con Oliver, y Piko jugaba con un play station portatil. Al otro lado del aula, justo en la última banca, estaba ella sentada al lado de una de sus mejores amigas. Se acomodaba el lazo blanco del cabello mientras Miku no paraba de mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música que escuchaba en su MP5; cuando acabó de peinarse, miró su celular para después acomodarse sobre la mesa y cerrar los ojos. Parece que estaba aburrida al igual que yo. Sopesé la idea de acercarme a hablarle, pero la descarte cuando vi a Luka sentarse a su lado y llamarla. Ambas dijeron algo que no pude descifrar, para luego compartir los auriculares de Luka. Rin sacó su cuaderno y comenzó a buscar quien sabe qué; no sacó nada por lo que devolvió el cuaderno a su lugar. Al parecer lo que buscaba no estaba ahí.

Las tres se mantenían calladas, hasta que la rubia se levantó quitándose el auricular.

— ¡Voy al baño!—logré escuchar sobre los gritos del salón.

Yo me sentaba en el segundo banco, la tercera fila si la contábamos desde la suya, así que era inevitable que no pasará frente a mí. Caminaba seria y mirando al frente, pero con un andar de niña... me le quedé mirando hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

El reloj de la pared avanzaba lento, el salón seguía siendo un caos, y yo seguía sin saber qué hacer. Miré de nuevo a sus amigas, esta vez ambas hablaban sobre algo. Me quedé pensativo. Minutos después ella volvía con ese peculiar caminar.

—Rin—la llamé en entre los gritos de todos. No estaba seguro del porqué de tal acción, pero ya lo había hecho, no había vuelta atrás. Me miró sorprendida y confundida a la vez—. Hola.

—Hola—sonrió.

— ¿También estas aburrida?—pregunté sin mirarla. Pensé que iba a volver a su lugar pero me sorprendió cuando me respondió.

—Un poco—había dicho.

—Ya veo...

Sentí una puntada en la frente y fruncí el ceño.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es solo un dolor de cabeza. Por otra parte, tú tienes unas ojeras enormes.

—Ya lo sé—contestó un poco agresiva—. Tengo mucho sueño.

—No dormiste anoche.

—Muy poco, llegue tarde a casa ayer.

Simplemente le miré. Se produjo un silencio, al parecer incómodo para ella.

—Entonces... me voy—dijo sin más y regresó a su lugar.

El timbre sonó y pocos minutos después el profesor Shion—padre de Kaito—entró a darnos la clase de historia. Sin saber muy bien cómo, acabé al lado de Dell, justo delante de Rin y Miku. Shion—sensei explicaba sobre la formación de Tokio, mientras Dell tomaba apuntes de todo lo que podía yo me limitaba a mirarlo recostado en la silla. ¿Había algo más aburrido que historia? Aun teniendo las excelentes calificaciones que poseía me resultaba una materia tediosa, pero eso sí, nada superaba matemáticas con Anee—sensei quien a pesar de ser una linda mujer lograba que las clases se arruinaran. El profesor comenzó a armar una línea de tiempo en el pizarrón, yo miraba desinteresado, y fue entonces que oí murmullos detrás; agudicé el oído para escuchar la conversación de mis compañeras.

— ¡Ya no sé qué hacerle Rin!—se quejaba Miku—. Luki me confunde.

—Los chicos son idiotas Miku—le respondió Rin con molestia—. Déjalo y ya.

Eso me molesto un poco. Y por puro impulso volteé para verles

—No nos digas idiotas, los chicos somos confusos porque estamos confundidos también—contesté.

Miku me miró sorprendida para luego hablarle a su amiga.

—Te cerró la boca.

— ¿A mí? la que dijo que él te confundía fuiste tú—De repente la rubia se puso a la defensiva—. Además ¿quién te pidió opinión Len?—me dijo de manera agresiva.

Simplemente sonreí y volví a mi posición normal, soltando una risita en el proceso. Escuché a Rin bufar molesta, lo que me hizo aún más gracia.

—Rinny, cambia el ceño fruncido. Len solo bromeaba—escuché a Miku.

No pude evitarlo y me volteé a hablar otra vez.

—Así es Rinny~ —canturreé con una sonrisa burlona— ¿Acaso te moleste?

—Vuelve a tus asuntos Kagamine—me contestó con los cachetes inflados.

—Lo que digas Rin-chan

Volteé riendo. Ver a la rubia enojada era gracioso y placentero. Creo que ya encontré algo para divertirme. Sonreí llevando las manos al cuello. Necesitaba analizarla, ver que tendría a mi favor para molestarla, que cosas le molestaban para usarlas como armas. Sip, definitivamente ya tenía una tarea para el resto de la semana.

* * *

><p>¿<strong>Y bien? ¿Les gustó? ¿A qué se referirá Len con "analizar" a Rin? ¿Querrían saber con que cosas se encontrará nuestro shota? ¿Y que hay de nuestra Rin? ¿Qué papel adoptará ella? Si es así déjenmelo en un review, o tal vez un fav si están de buenas x3<strong>

**Bueno, si las adorables chicas que leen la novel que estoy adaptando (Aprendiendo a ser Romántico) estan leyendo esto, ya me conocen, saben que me gusta leer sus reviews y los contesto siempre que puedo, y que además suelo actualizar con regularidad. Pero, aviso que tal vez con esta difiera y bueno, tarde un poco más, porque la voy escribiendo sobre la marcha. Y en caso de no estar inspirada, bueno, el capitulo tardará más.**

**Además, mientras vaya subiendo los capítulos iré aclarando o dándoles curiosidades :) **

**Creo que eso es todo, entonces, bienvenidos a este mundo(?**

**Nos leemos pronto**~ (Espero)****

_****Saluditos Lalalalalala****_


	2. Chapter 2: Día uno

**¡Vamos a estudiar a Rin!**

**Día 1**

Decidido como estaba, Len comenzó a mirar a Rin cada vez que podía. Preparó el plan para las clases: se sentaría junto a Dell si quería oír a la rubia hablar y en su lugar habitual-con Kaito-si necesitaba verle.

Después de dos horas de historia en las que el rubio solo escuchó a Rin hablar de cosas triviales sonó el timbre de receso, era hora de almorzar. Todos salieron por sus bentos y dispuestos a buscar una buena mesa en el patio. Por suerte para Len el dolor de cabeza había pasado, ahora se encontraba recostado junto a la puerta del salón con los brazos cruzados "esperando que sus amigos trajeran la comida", pero en realidad solo quería ver que haría Rin. Vio salir a la rubia tomando de los brazos a sus dos mejores amigas y hablando del hambre que tenía, la pelirosa le había dicho que no comenzara a quejarse o se quedaría sin naranjas, Rin se asustó y prometió callar hasta que llegaran a la mesa. Len rió y se quedó en su lugar pensativo. _"Así que le gustan mucho las naranjas"_ pensó y comenzó a taladrar su mente para ver qué hacer con ello.

Toda chica que pasaba le dedicaba un momento su mirada a Len, él estaba consciente de ello y cuando su mirada se conectaba con alguna de ellas le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa que hacía que se derritieran antes de poder responderles con la misma acción.

—Hola Len—saludó coquetamente una pelirroja.

— ¿Qué tal todo Miki?—pregunto cortésmente el rubio.

—Más que excelente ahora que te veo—sonrió Miki— ¿Pero qué haces aquí solo? Ven a almorzar conmigo.

—Gracias Miki, sería un placer—dijo. Ella sonrió—. Pero ahora no puedo, espero a los demás. Tal vez en otra ocasión.

Miki se sorprendió y enfado un poco, pero él no le había dicho que no ¿cierto?, sin embargo se fue solo con un "tú te lo pierdes lindo". Len rió.

—Etto… Ka-Kagamine—sempai ¿le gustaría almorzar con nosotras?—preguntó una tímida voz.

Len bajó la vista, para encontrarse a una IA completamente roja, junto a un grupo de chicas. Todas eran de primer año.

—Hoy quedé con los chicos IA-chan—explicó con voz dulce el rubio—. Si quieres almorzamos mañana.

— ¡Sí!—contestó rápidamente la pequeña—. Nos encantaría.

Len rió levemente, esas tiernas chicas completamente nerviosas eran adorables y chistosas, tal vez no debió haber aceptado, no quería que lo acusen de pedófilo pervertido. Volvió en si para sonreír como despedida y el grupo de chicas soltó un pequeño grito. IA y sus amigas se alejaron de allí sonriendo, no podían estar más felices de que Len Kagamine haya aceptado almorzar con ellas.

Como ya han notado, Len es un chico popular entre las chicas. De hecho es un chico popular en toda la academia, no hay nadie que no haya escuchado hablar de él y sus amigos; inclusive gente de las escuelas cercanas lo conocían. Para las mujeres-y algunos chicos también-era el chico perfecto. Gran estudiante, educado, siempre amable y caballeroso; sus padres eran ricos y exitosos, y por supuesto era muy guapo. La mayoría de las mujeres en la academia buscaban constantemente una oportunidad de acercársele, sin embargo el chico no mostraba signos de interés por ninguna chica. Él y su grupo de amigos representaban los llamados "Príncipes de Kioma*".

Los chicos aparecieron en busca de Len cada uno con una bandeja de comida, salvo por Kaito que llevaba dos. Éste le entregó una a Len y los cuatro partieron hacia la azotea para almorzar. Ese era como _"su lugar", _disfrutaban de la azotea porque era muy tranquila, además desde allí podían ver todo el patio. Como si desde que comieron allí por primera vez hace un año quedó establecido que les pertenecía; pero la verdad era que poco les importaba quienes fueran allí. Es cierto que estando solos podían hablar de cualquier tipo de temas, canciones, videojuegos, chicas, sin que nadie estuviese espiando o molestando.

— ¡Hey Len! ¿Te persiguieron muchas mientras no estábamos?—preguntó Kaito divertido.

—Solo Miki y unas chicas de primer año—rió el rubio— ¿Y a ti bro? ¿Meiko sigue acosándote?

—Bastante, sí.

—Deberías de salir con ella, dale el gusto—comentó Mikuo.

—No sé…

—Vamos Kaito, al menos una cita. Dime ¿ya te lo ha pedido no?—el peli azul asintió—. Dale el sí, a ver que sale.

—Lo pensaré.

Los príncipes de Kioma eran vistos muy pocas veces saliendo con chicas, a pesar de poder tener a quienes se les venga en gana, ellos no pensaban en algo así. _"Hay cosas más importantes" _solía decir Mikuo "_Qué ellas vengan cuando tengan que venir_" pero la realidad es que _siempre_ venían. No importaba si lo quisieran o no, y ellos, honrando sus apodos de príncipes, actuaban amables y caballerosos. En la historia no había rechazos más amables que los de ellos. Y no importa cuántas confesiones les llegaran ellos jamás trataban mal a una chica, probablemente esa era la razón por la cual ellas nunca se rendían. Pero nuestros príncipes parecían no notar ese pequeño detalle.

Len acabó de comer lo poco que tenía en el plato, se levantó y apoyó sus manos en el barandal de la azotea mirando hacia las mesas de abajo. Justo en la del medio se encontró una cabellera corta y rubia que estaba inquieta. Rin se movía de acá para allá en su lugar, ella parecía ansiosa por algo y Len estaba intrigado del porqué. Cuando devolvió la vista encontró a Luka dándole un golpe en la cabeza a la rubia, que en consecuencia se quedó quieta. Len estaba que se moría de curiosidad por la razón de que Rin actuara así y sorprendido de la actitud de Luka, quien por lo general era tranquila. Tenía que observarla más de cerca.

Regreso donde sus amigos ¿Debería preguntarles a ellos? No, ¿para qué?, ¿qué podían saber ellos de la rubia que él no? Además, preguntarles, o simplemente comentarlos sacaría el tema de "a Len le empezó a interesar alguien" y nada más ni nada menos que la rarita de Rin, algo como eso era lo último quería. Bufó, pero ¿qué lo afligía? si no era verdad no tenía por qué importarle ¿no?

Rin se sobaba la cabeza y luego llevaba la mano a los ojos como si estuviera limpiándose unas lágrimas. Miku rodó los ojos y le entregó una naranja a su amiga para que se calme. Ella la tomó con gusto y con un pequeño saltito comenzó a pelarla.

— ¿Puedes quedarte quieta un segundo Rin? —le preguntó una pelirosa.

—No hablare contigo, malvada—replicó Rin como una niña.

— ¡Rin!—fue regañada por Miku.

—Perdonen. Es que estoy muy emocionada porque mi mamá llega hoy.

—Lo entendemos Rin, pero debes contralarte un poco, tantas ansias te harán mal.

—Ya, ya. Me calmaré lo prometo.

Luka y Miku se miraron, eso era una gran mentira y lo sabían.

**Holaaa! Bueno, he aquí otro cap. Es algo corto, digamos que lo hice para "rellenar" y bueno darles algunas pocas ideas de cómo va la cosa(? pero les prometo que se pondrá mejor luego. Por otro lado, una aclaración *Kioma (nombre de la academia), le puse así a la escuela porque no quería ponerle "Academia Vocaloid" ya que considero que el nombre no es adecuado, sin embargo cuando se me ocurrió este otro decidí teclearlo en el traductor a ver que sale. Y resulta que si colocas de Japonés a Español y escribes "Kioma", te saldrá "Cuidado con la magia" lo cual está aún más fuera de contexto que academia vocaloid xD pero ya me gustó este así que lo dejaré.**

**Otra cosa que les quería comentar es que en estos primeros capítulos veremos más de Len que de Rin, pero no se preocupen mientras avancemos vamos a ir sabiendo más sobre ella.**

**Y por último les aviso que trataré de actualizar pronto, pero casi todos los caps los subiré a última hora (horario Argentina) o en las mañanas. Ahoraaaaa *tambores* a contestar reviews C:**

**Selt Cunighan****: Que bueno que te haya gustado! Y me encanta la idea de que quieras seguirlo a pesar de que no sea yuri :3 en serio lo aprecio. Bueno, en mi caso lo que me gusta de Rin y Len es el hecho de no saber que son y Rin es una loli C: amo a las lolis y bueno, ese shota pervertido también xD En cuanto a Len, pues sí, todavía estoy experimentando su personalidad, y quién sabe? Tal vez a lo largo del fic empeore o mejore. Gracias por el review, espero seguir leyéndolos próximamente y ojala no te decepcione.**

**Sychronicity girl****: Amiga, sé a qué te refieres, el yuri en vocaloid no me gusta mucho pero es un impulso que tuve el poner a Luki, no podía usar a Kaito porque algo más le espera a él ;) Por otro lado y como le dije a ****Selt Cunighan**** la personalidad de Len está en pleno proceso de creación y evolucionara junto al fic. En realidad el "porque" no es nada muuuy interesante, pero pronto lo sabrás. Gracias por el review :3 espero otro ;)**

**Dianis Mar****: Aquí tienes ewe espero te vaya gustando y quero ver más reviws tuyos ;)**

**WhiteRabitt21****: Pues sí, precisamente fue para eso. Imooto, ya te lo dije antes ¡aléjate de mi computadora! Jajaja aquí tienes el cap 2. Pronto subiré el 3 asique tranquila.**

**ShineBK****: Me alegra muchísimo que creas eso! No tenes idea de lo genial que me hacen sentir el recibir apoyo de todas ustedes. Pues como avise arribita estos primeros capítulos veremos más de Len que de Rinny, digamos que primero veremos esta cara de la moneda. Gracias por el review :3 espero leer otro pronto.**

**S****akura Hecate****: ****Gracias por el review :3 bienvenida a mi loca cabeza. Puesss… según el certificado de nacimiento y el cajón de ropa interior de mi armario, ¡Soy una linda chica! :D JAJAJAJA ¿Por qué preguntabas? O-O Bueno, duda contestada, espero ver otro review c:**

**Bien, eso es todo por ahora. Espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos pronto! Cuídense! Bye, bye!**

_**Saluditos Lalalalalala**_


	3. Chapter 3: Día dos

**Día 2**

Len salió de su casa con aires de tranquilidad hacia la escuela. Como todos los días iba caminando con los auriculares gigantes negros y amarillo a todo lo que daba. La música invadía sus oídos dejándole melodías calmantes en la cabeza. Para él no había nada más maravilloso que llenar su mente con las letras y melodías de sus artistas favoritos. Esas canciones cargadas de energía y sentimientos profundos siempre lograban animarle. En el camino justo después del cruce de las vías, una canción de su más grande ídolo comenzó a sonar. Ésta, en particular, contaba la historia de un chico quien estaba tan enamorado de una rebelde de pelo azul que llegó a cambiar completamente para gustarle, sin embargo la chica no le daba ni la hora, y él, cansado de rogar y odiando haberse convertirse en eso decidió renunciar y volver a ser el de antes*.

Iba muy concentrado en la música que no notó a la pequeña chica que venía corriendo con un millón de cosas en mano, sus cuerpos chocaron violentamente, ella cabeceó la maleta de él y Len recibió la punta de la carpeta de ella justo en el ombligo mientras los centenares de papeles y demás cosas volaban por el aire, todas de ella claro, pues el celular de Len fue salvado por los auriculares como tantas veces anteriores.

— ¡Auch!—se quejaba la pequeña rubia sobándose la frente con una mano y la parte baja de la espalda con otra, había caído sentada, por lo que el trasero también le dolía.

Len abrió los ojos como platos, pues enfocar la vista después de tan duro golpe en el estómago se encontró a Rin frente a él. No lo creía, cuantas veces había pasado él por aquí para ir a la escuela y era la primera vez que se la cruzaba.

— ¿Estás bien?—consultó Len.

—Sí, solo que tu maleta casi me revienta los sesos—contestó ella enfadada.

— ¿Disculpa? Soy yo el que casi muere apuñalado por tu cuaderno—se defendió él con el mismo tono—. Además ¿Por qué no miras por dónde vas? ¿Y qué haces yendo por esta ruta?

—Por favor, apuesto a que estas ileso, pero a mí de seguro me acompañará un chichón a partir de ahora—"_Que exagerada_" pensó Len rodando los ojos—. Estaba ocupada pensando…

— ¿Las rubias piensan?—interrumpió Len divertido.

—No sé, tú dime carilindo—contraatacó ella.

Él rió. _"Su naturaleza es ponerse a la defensiva y pelear a cuantos tenga oportunidad"_

Rin comenzó a juntar las hojas que se le cayeron con el impacto.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso—dijo él recogiendo los papeles regados también—. Entonces, vas por este camino porque…

Ella no le contestó, infló los cachetes enojada y su rostro cambió de rosado a rojo en un segundo. Estaba avergonzada, no quería por nada del mundo contar aquella razón, algo así de bochornoso no debía ser oído por nadie.

—Eso… no te incumbe.

A estas alturas Len ya estaba ideando algo para sacarle información.

—Mmm… despeinada, apurada, desorganizada. ¿Podría ser que venías de casa de tu novio? ¿Pasaste la noche allí?—dijo Len acompañado de un movimiento de cejas—. Oh, Rin, no tenía idea de que fueras así.

— ¡P-pervertido mal pensado!—le gritó ella colorada, ahora de los nervios—. Y-yo no tengo novio, lo que pasa es que… me… yo me… me equivoqué de colectivo—admitió en un susurro apenas audible.

El pequeño silencio producido fue roto cuando Len estalló a carcajadas. Rin se sobresaltó y tiró las hojas que tenía en mano, ahora su rostro estaba rojo de la furia.

— ¿Cómo es que te equivocaste?—dijo con dificultad aun riendo a carcajadas.

— ¡Cállate idiota! A-además, no estuvo del todo mal, por acá también puedo ir a la academia. Gracias a Dios esa chica me dijo que me bajara en la cuadra anterior—susurró más para ella.

—Lo siento, pero me resulta muy gracioso—se disculpó Len mientras recuperaba el aliento lentamente para volver a recoger las cosas junto a ella—. Por lo que me dices, de seguro tomaste el colectivo al centro.

—Sí, es…—Rin se paralizó al sentir un cálido contacto sobre su mano.

Len bajó la mirada, las manos de ambos estaban juntas después de intentar tomar la misma hoja, era la típica escena de película, el típico cliché del romanticismo, manos juntas es igual a enamoramiento instantáneo; pero acá no iba a pasar así, esto no era una película, esas cosas no pasaban en la vida real y es que es imposible enamorarse de alguien ni a simple vista ni por un pequeño contacto físico ¿no?

Sin embargo, para ambos fue raro, como si el mundo se detuviera un segundo, se quedara en blanco, con solo ellos dos allí en primer plano.

El rubio levantó la mirada y se encontró los zafiros ojos de Rin acompañados del rojo en su cara y su boca que formaba una perfecta "O". Ella por su lado solo se sentía incómoda, Len la miraba de una forma extraña que no comprendía, sentía su rostro sumamente caliente quién sabe por qué razón y parecía que él le apretaba cada vez más la mano. Por su cabeza pasó la última comedia romántica que había visto, se mordió la lengua de solo pensar que esta podría ser de _esas_ situaciones.

— ¡S-suelta!—rompió el silencio Rin, aunque su voz sonó más nerviosa de lo que le hubiese gustado. Quitó la mano rápidamente, llevándose la hoja consigo.

Sin decir palabra, Len entregó los papeles que tenía en sus manos a Rin, ella los tomó de forma torpe y los metió en un cuaderno. Seguían en el piso, él fue el primero en levantarse, le ofreció la mano a ella para ayudarle pero Rin solo bufó para luego levantarse rápidamente. Sacudió el polvo de su pollera y apretando el agarre de su maleta comenzó a caminar. Len se quedó en el lugar mirándola irse, vaya casualidad que fue para él encontrarla ahí, ¿Casualidad? O ¿Desti…? Nah, eso no podía ser. Solo era una coincidencia que ella se hubiera aparecido por aquí por equivocarse de colectivo, solo fue casualidad que se tocaran las manos, pero… si así fue ¿Por qué se sintió tan… _cálido_? Sacudió la cabeza violentamente para sacar esa idea, se estaba haciendo un drama por nada.

— ¡Hey Rin! Déjame acompañarte, no conoces el camino por acá—le gritó Len corriendo un poco para alcanzarla.

—N-no necesito que me guíes, puedo ir sola—contestó aún sonrojada—.Vos encárgate de lo tuyo.

— ¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿por qué vas en la dirección contraria? —se burló él.

Ella bufó, dio media vuelta y paso frente a Len sin mirarlo.

—Típico de una rubia.

— ¿Qué mie…? Solo cállate y camina idiota—exclamó Rin cansada, no tenía ganas de pelear. En realidad, se sentía algo rara, no comprendía qué diablos había sucedido hace un momento y aunque quisiera entenderlo no podía.

El camino a la escuela fue completamente horrible para Rin y muy entretenido para Len, quien a cada momento molestaba a la rubia jalándola del pelo, despeinándola, tirando de su maleta o lo peor haciendo sus "chistes de rubias". Ella no podía detestarlo más, Len la molestaba con cada cosa que podía, aprovechaba la oportunidad que encontraba para hacerla perder los estribos.

Llegaron a la escuela y Rin agradeció al cielo que ya no pasaría más tiempo con el molesto de Len-o eso creía-. Él por su parte entró riendo y se ubicó en el banco de Dell, obviamente solo para seguir molestando a Rin. El aula estaba vacía prácticamente, solo tres personas, además de los rubios, se encontraban allí.

— ¡Buenos días Rinny!—saludó una peliverde llegando al lado de Rin.

—Miku, ¿Por qué vienes tan feliz?—preguntó la rubia alzando una ceja.

"_Vaya ni un saludo primero. Directo al punto" _pensó Len desde su lugar.

—Es por Luki.

— ¿De verdad? —consultó con sarcasmo.

— ¡Sí! Hoy estuvimos hablando y me invitó a salir ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ¡Tal vez me pida que seamos novios oficiales!—de repente pareció como si a Miku se le iluminaran los ojitos ilusionados.

—O tal vez quiera romper contigo…—dijo Rin desinteresada.

"_Cuando quiere puede ser algo mala_" Len seguía atento a la conversación de las chicas.

— ¿T-tú crees? —el ánimo de la peliverde cayó rápido de lo que había subido.

—Claro que no Miku… solo bromeo. Es solo que tantos ánimos me resultan un poquito molestos en este estado.

— ¿Eh? ¿Estas enojada Rinny?

—Si… digamos que tuve un encuentro feo con alguien irritante—esto dejo a Miku más confundida.

—Rinny que mala eres con la pobre persona que te ayudo a recoger tus cosas—dijo Len con un puchero desde adelante.

—No tendrías que hacerlo si no hubieras sido el culpable.

— ¿Yo? Si la que chocó conmigo fuiste vos. ¿Recuerdas por qué? —preguntó Len con picardía.

Rin abrió grande los ojos. "_Maldito_" susurró en su mente.

"Dices algo y te mato" dijo sin producir sonido y pasando el dedo índice por su cuello. Len echó a reír.

— ¡Tranquila rubia tsundere!

— ¡Que molesto eres! —la rubia infló sus cachetes. Len se carcajeó, comenzaba a amar el molestar a Rin.

Kaito y Gakupo entraron al curso y automáticamente se acercaron a sus amigos. Saludaron a Len con ese movimiento de manos especial en su grupo y empezaron a charlar. Len escuchaba sin prestar demasiada atención al principio, seguía esperando que Rin hiciera algo más, pero la pequeña rubia se dedicó a conversar con Miku de cosas cualquieras; entonces fue que puso atención a sus amigos.

—Entonces Len, ¿Vamos a practicar esta tarde? —consultó Gakupo.

—Sí, ¿Por qué no? —contestó el rubio.

—Genial, porque Gakupo y yo tenemos una nueva canción—sonrió Kaito.

¡Ah! Se me había olvidado, los príncipes de Kioma tenían además una banda. Sin pretensiones de ser famosos con eso, la crearon solo por diversión, pues la música siempre les había interesado. Aunque siempre pensaron que si se les presentaba la oportunidad no estaría mal probar con presentaciones y demás cosas. Comenzaron a discutir sobre el tema en lo que el salón se llenaba.

La campana sonó, indicando el inicio de clases y con ella el profesor de Lengua entró al salón.

— ¡Buenos días a todos!—saludó contento el hombre sin esperar una respuesta—. Hoy vengo con una idea nueva para ustedes.

El curso completo suspiró, los proyectos de Kudou-sensei no eran malos, pero cada vez que él venía con sus maravillosas ideas acababa estresando a más de un grupo.

—Como saben, mis queridos chicos, este semestre volveremos a ver el teatro y la trama conversacional. Por eso mismo, y como buena forma de introducirnos al tema se me ha ocurrido que el próximo viernes cada uno de ustedes hará una escena de la obra que más les guste. Por supuesto debe ser de las que vieron con Mika-sensei el año pasado—explicó alegremente el hombre.

Todos rezongaron, salvo por tres chicas sentadas al fondo, los ojos de todos se enfocaron en ellas mirándolas con disgusto. En especial Len quien pareció voltear la cabeza como en "El exorcista" para ver a Rin, ella estaba tomada de las manos con Luka y Miku y discutiendo alegremente que obras podrían elegir sin prestar atención a los ojos que se fijaban en ellas. Un rato después, luego de comprobar que no había nada interesante, cada quien se ocupó de lo suyo.

"Vaya, que molestia ¿no crees?" susurraba Neru a Dell "Solo quieren quedar bien con el viejo"

Len escuchó y se enojó un poco ¿cómo podía decir algo así si no las conocía? A ellas parecía gustarle mucho eso del teatro. Pero no dijo nada, él tampoco las conocía, aunque si a Neru y sabía que en el fondo ella era algo envidiosa.

—Quiero que den su mejor esfuerzo porque esta actividad será importante para la nota final y aviso que tendré en cuenta hasta el vestuario. Pueden hacerlo en grupos de no más de dos, tendrán de diez a veinte minutos para su escena.

— ¡¿Eh?!—gritó Rin— ¡Pero sensei! Luka, Miku y yo somos tres.

— ¡Ah! La rubia sabe contar—soltó de repente Len. Todo el salón estalló en una carcajada y Rin se cubrió la cara completamente avergonzada y maldiciendo al rubio en su cabeza.

— ¡Señor Kagamine! No se burle de su compañera, me sorprende tal actitud de usted—le reprendió el profesor—. Solo por eso, usted será el primero en pasar el viernes.

— ¡Debe estar bromeando!

— ¡JA!—se escuchó desde atrás—. Como le decía, ¿no podría hacer una excepción?

—Lo siento Rin, pero no—contestó amablemente—. Bien, empecemos la clase...

* * *

><p>El almuerzo llegó como un rayo. Como prometió Len estuvo ese día con IA y sus amigas en las mesas del patio. Desde la azotea lo miraban sus amigos, riendo y haciéndole señas, y, de vez en cuando, lanzándole uvas (Si, leyeron bien, uvas) solo para molestarlo. Abajo la cosa era distinta, todas observaban con recelo al grupito de niñas que estaban junto al gran Len Kagamine. No se creían como pudieron lograr que él dejara a sus amigos por ellas. Por su parte el rubio no tenía mucho interés en lo que sucediera a su alrededor, escuchaba a IA y sus amigas sin hacerlo realmente, asintiendo de vez en cuando. En su cabeza solo pensaba que escena elegir para el proyecto de lengua, repasaba en su cabeza las obras que habían leído el año pasado en la materia, estaban Hamlet, Romeo y Julieta y Bodas de Sangre, por si se lo preguntan, sí, a su profesora le gustaban las tragedias del teatro clásico.<p>

"_¿Debería tal vez elegir Romeo y Julieta? Mmm… Nahh_". No es que no le gustara la obra, al contrario. Solo que él no era en nada similar a Romeo y seguro la mayoría tomaría esa al ser de las más conocidas y "sencillas". Bodas de Sangre la descartó, por lo que acabó tomando Hamlet. Bien, releería la obra para ver que escena usar. De repente una pregunta cruzó fugazmente su cabeza, ¿qué obra escogería Rin?, ¿Sería Bodas de Sangre? ¿o quizá Romeo y Julieta?.

Buscó a la rubia con la mirada, estaba tres mesas más allá tomando una lata de _coca-cola _mientras leía unas fotocopias, ¿la obra que había elegido? Posiblemente. Si así era, ella estaba más entusiasmada de lo que él pensaba. Miró a sus pequeñas compañeras, estaban calladas terminando de comer. Aprovechó y cerró los ojos un momento, tratando de imaginar a Rin como _la novia_, cuyo personaje impulsivo y apasionado parecía venirle bien a la rubia, luego como Julieta, hermosa, sencilla, un ángel. Definitivamente no este demonio que le odiaba. Y finalmente como… ¿Cómo se llamaba la hermanastra de Hamlet? ¿Ofelia? Si mal no recordaba Ofelia terminaba enloqueciendo y suicidándose. Ese también podía ser un papel que le fuera como anillo al dedo. Rió de solo pensarlo. _"Creo que estoy siendo algo malo" _se dijo a sí mismo.

Sonó el timbre indicando a los alumnos que volvieran a la clase. Len se levantó con su bandeja, apenas había tocado la comida, se despidió de las chicas con una amable sonrisa y partió hacia el curso bebiendo lo que quedaba de jugo. Entró al pasillo después de arrojar la bandeja de telgopor en la basura. Era incomodo pasar por allí, el pasillo estaba lleno, "_al parecer todo el mundo acordó ir a clases juntos"_ pensó Len con molestia. La cual desapareció en cuanto vio quien se encontraba a un metro de él. Avanzó rápido, aunque con dificultad hasta alcanzarla.

—Un cura en la iglesia dice: Hoy confesaré a todas las devotas.

"_¡Ay no!"_ pensó Rin maldiciendo internamente al reconocerlo, solo una persona la molestaba así.

—Se levanta la rubia y pregunta: Y a las que vinimos en sandalias... ¿cuándo nos toca?

Miku, quien estaba al lado de Rin, logró escuchar y estalló en risas. Rin por su parte frunció el ceño.

— ¡Eres irritante!

—Vamos, si estuvo genial ¡a que sí!

Rin gruñó. En verdad este rubio oxigenado era demasiado molesto.

—Nee, Rinny ¿Iras a casa a estudiar esta noche?—consultó Miku para así evitar que su amiga matase a Len.

—No, fue suficiente con el lunes. Además, tengo cosas que hacer en casa.

— ¿Estudiar en casa de Miku? ¿Por eso tus enormes ojeras de ayer rubia? —soltó sin pensar Len recordando su rostro y acciones del día anterior.

Rin interpretó esto de mala manera.

—Si Len, mis buenas notas salen de mi esfuerzo, no de mis bolsillos como vos. No sé cómo estas idiotas creen en tu supuesta inteligencia, ¡oh gran príncipe Kagamine!

Len abrió los ojos, una furia lo invadió de repente.

— ¿Disculpa? No tienes derecho a decir nada. No sabes nada de mí.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, sin responder, Len sonrió victorioso y su enojo desapareció.

Sin darse cuenta los rubios acabaron parados en medio del camino, los que entraban les echaban una ojeada y seguían su camino a sus respectivas clases.

—Lo diré sin rodeos Kagamine: NO-ME-AGRADAS—dijo Rin de brazos cruzados recalcando lo último.

—Pues el sentimiento es mutuo rubia tsundere—mintió.

— ¿Ah sí?—sonrió—. Entonces, te propongo algo. Yo te odio y vos a mí, así que… que cada quien haga lo suyo y no nos volvemos a hablar en lo que queda del año. Y… el resto de nuestras vidas.

—Mmmm…—fingió pensarlo tomándose la barbilla—. No lo creo.

— ¿Por qué no?—cuestionó ella incrédula.

—Porque en realidad…—se agachó hasta estar a la altura de su oreja—…me agradas rubia—susurró para después soltar el aire en su oído y dar media vuelta para ir a clase.

Rin se estremeció.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, bueno. Acá volví, este capítulo ya está demasiado largo ¿no? Pero había mucho para contar y no quería ponerlo en dos partes. Bueno, la otra razón por la que lo hice largo es para darle como… una compensación. Debido a que tal vez esta semana solo suba un capítulo recién el sábado, la razón es que ya llegaron, si, así es; hablo de *Voz escalofriante* las pruebas finales! Chan, chan, chan. Trataré de apurar el paso y escribir en mis tiempos libres, pero no quiero prometerles nada.<strong>

**Aclaración de hoy: *Tanto la canción como el artista que Len estaba escuchando previo a su choque con Rin no existen. Son solo producto de mi imaginación. Verán, quería poner algo más antes de que se produjera el encuentro de los rubios y eso fue lo que salió. No le tomen mucha importancia, en realidad no tiene un significado especial.**

**Muy bien! Vamos a contestar Reviews**

**Sychronicity girl****: Jajaja gracias por el review x3 me alegro de que te haya gustado. En verdad no te prometo nada, no es que odie a Meiko, no me malinterpretes. Pero tengo algo más para Kaito. Pues el fic no solo se tratará de Rin y Len, si bien son los protagonistas voy a darles importancia también a sus amigos. Casi como… unos "extras" del fic.**

**Sakura Hecate****: Al contrario. Gracias a ti por tomarte las molestias de leer y dejarme review. Ya veo… pues soy de ese 95% x3 pero en verdad me interesaría leer fanfics de chicos. Me parece que serían historias bastante interesantes y además con una perspectiva diferente lo que nunca es malo.**

**Selt Cunighan****: Pues sí, los chichés de por si están bastante sobrevalorados. Pero trato de hacer lo mejor por crear un Len un tanto distinto. No si completamente, pero si lo suficiente. Espero ir bien c: como sea, espero haya sido de tu agrado el capítulo.**

**ShineBK****: ****Jajajaja como siempre es un gusto leer tus divertidos reviews xD pues, no estoy muy segura de ello, en realidad el primer capítulo ****lo escribí un tanto dudosa. Para ser franca pensé en relatar la historia desde la perspectiva de Len por un lado y la de Rin por el otro. Pero lo vi un tanto más complicado y laaargo así que opté por mi fiel narrador omnisciente. JAJAJAJA pues me alegro que te hayas sentido identificada con Rin y, como leí en un review anterior, que Len se parezca al chico que te gusta. Medio irónico ¿no? Jajaja. Pero ojala ese chico se dé cuenta de la gran niña que tiene enfrente C: te deseo suerte en eso.**

**Rin: ¡Yo igual! ¡Animo ShineBK!**

**Yo: Cállate y ve a dormir ¬¬**

**Rin: Vos también deberías dormir.**

**Yo: SHHHHH! Que no puedo dejarlas sin capitulo.**

**Rin: Hai! Hai!**

**Dianis Mar****: Me alegro mucho que te gusteee! Tranquila, veré que puedo hacer x3**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Como siempre me llenan el kokoro y me animan a seguir :') para las que leen "Aprendiendo a ser romántico" no se preocupen! Prontito subiré otro cap, es solo que me he emocionado tanto con este por ser el primer fic completamente mío que no termine de adaptar el capítulo 12 xD**

**Bien, sin más que reportar me despido. Ojala les haya gustado este capítulo y las invito a recomendarme sus fics y recomendar este a sus amigos si creen que lo merece C: **

**Cuídense.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

_**Saluditos Lalalalala**_


	4. Chapter 4: Día tres

**¡Al fin! ¡Al fin! ¡Regresé! :D ¡Oh, claro! Disculpen, hola bellas y bellos (si es que los hay) lectores, ¿Cómo están? ¡Los extrañé mucho! Yo estoy bien, aunque después del último capítulo que subí pasaron varias cosas que me impidieron actualizar, principalmente que mi papá cortó el internet D: resulta que comenzó a andar muy mal, por lo que él tomó tal decisión sin pensar en que yo pasaría mis amadas vacaciones sin internet . además salí de vacaciones a lo de mi tía y ni bien regresé tuve un evento de anime y…**

**Len: A nadie le interesa, solo quieren el capitulo**

**Yo: Shhh cállate Kagamine *le da un zape***

**Len: ¡Auch! ¿Pero qué mie..?**

**¡Como sea! *lo interrumpe* por suerte hoy conseguí internet para subir este capítulo de la novela que tanto ansiaba actualizar ¡Gracias wi-fi! Son estos momentos en los que más amo mi celular. Aunque debo de admitir que más me la he pasado saltando de fic en fic en la página como lectora ninja xD**

**Sin más que agregar, las dejo con el capítulo. Espero disfruten, nos encontramos abajo con las respuestas a los reviews.**

* * *

><p><strong>Día 3<strong>

*¡RIIIING!* *¡RIIIING!*

El despertador sonó rompiendo con el silencio de la habitación, Len ya lo había callado una vez, pero–como estaba programado–volvió a sonar. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aún tenía sueño. Tal vez quedarse hasta tarde leyendo Hamlet no había sido buena idea. Se levantó perezosamente. Esta mañana en particular, el rubio se había levantado extrañamente desganado. Inseguro del porqué, se sentó a desayunar en el vacío comedor; claro, estaba solo como casi todos los días, pues Lenka salía más temprano. Bebió la taza de café después de comer media tostada con mermelada, sopesando la idea de ir o no a la escuela, no le haría daño faltar a clases hoy ¿cierto? Podría decir que estaba resfriado. Pero por otro lado, ¿Qué ganaría con quedarse en casa?

"_Ni modo_" pensó llevándose el resto de la tostada a la boca y tomando su maleta. Dejó las cosas en su lugar, ya las lavaría al llegar, y salió de la casa echando llave a la puerta principal antes de guardarla en su bolsillo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la escuela pensó en si tal vez encontraría a Rin de nuevo el día de hoy, inmediatamente el suceso de ayer le llegó a la mente, sacudió la cabeza, "_si seré idiota_" se dijo simplemente; aun así la imagen de Rin seguía en su cabeza, sin embargo esta era un tanto distinta. En su mente se veía a una rubia completamente sonrojada, con los ojos entornados, formando una "O" con su pequeña boca, cuyos labios perfectamente lisos parecían ser lo más suave del mundo, y su pequeña nariz adornaba la redonda carita que parecía de porcelana; de esa forma lucía completamente…

—…Adorable—susurró.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Dijiste algo?—preguntó una chica a su lado.

Len volteó, sin darse cuenta había llegado al cruce de las vías, ella le abrió más los ojos esperando su respuesta.

—No, discúlpame—contestó meramente. Ella solo sonrió en respuesta y volteó esperando a que la luz cambiara para seguir su camino.

Len suspiró, ¿pero qué estuvo pensando? Rin adorable… "_¡Ja!_" Esa era solo una imagen distorsionada por su mente, aunque ¿Por qué se le había venido precisamente ese rostro a la cabeza? Definitivamente hoy estaba muy raro, pues si se tuviera que poner a pensar en el rostro de la rubia debería recordar su constante ceño fruncido cuando él estaba cerca, o ese peculiar apretar de dientes que ella ponía cuando él hacía unos de sus chistes de rubias o la molestaba de alguna forma. De cualquier modo, eran caras graciosas, pero no exactamente adorables.

— ¡Hey chico! La luz ya está en rojo—le habló alguien para sacarlo de sus pensamientos.

— Ah, sí. Gracias—contestó para después cruzar y seguir su rumbo.

Bien, lindo momento bochornoso había pasado por pensar en Rin y su no-adorable rostro. "_¿Se vería adorable si riera?" _¡Y ahí iba de nuevo! "_Basta Len, basta_" pero… "_¿Qué tal si intento hacerla reír?"_ Eso sería excepcionalmente difícil, pero él siempre aceptaba los retos con gusto.

Unas calles después llegó a la academia, entró al salón metido en sus pensamientos sin ni siquiera saludar a sus amigos y se ubicó junto a Dell, arrojando la maleta sobre el escritorio. Rin todavía no había llegado, lo supo porque su aguda y resonante voz no se escuchaba tras su espalda.

— ¡Len! ¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Kaito a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Te pintó el bajón acaso?—le siguió Mikuo.

—No es nada—dijo bostezando falsamente—. Solo tengo algo de sueño.

—Como digas, ¿con quién harás lo de Lengua? —quiso saber el peliverde.

—Quedé con Gakupo.

—De acuerdo, entonces Kaito y yo trabajaremos juntos—sentenció Mikuo.

—Seguro—concordó el peliazul— ¿Qué escena usamos? Dime que sabes algo y que no tendré que leer esos libros de nuevo.

—No tengo idea, yo jamás los leí, aprobé con los resúmenes—dijo despreocupado Mikuo.

—Usen la pelea de Melcucho y Teovaldo de Romeo y Julieta—sugirió Len con desinterés.

— ¡Sí! Gracias cerebrito —gritaron sus amigos al unísono.

Len les respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y dirigió su mirada a la puerta. Allí venía Rin junto a sus amigas, quienes la guiaban para caminar, pues la rubia se encontraba muy concentrada leyendo un libro. El ojiazul la miró mientras pudo, ella hacia expresiones peculiares al leer, se mordía el labio inferior, abría los ojos y la boca, sonreía o se relamía los labios. Todo al mismo tiempo. Len intentó leer el título del libro cuando ella se acercaba, pero solo encontró un forro rosado completamente liso y a Rin siguiendo con sus expresiones. El rubio rió, sus caras le hacían gracia.

—Primero se deprime y ahora se ríe; amigo te has vuelto loco—le dijo Mikuo.

—No estaba deprimido…

El sonido de algo metálico siendo arrastrado lo interrumpió.

— ¡Rin! Fíjate por donde vas, un poco más y te llevas el banco por encima.

Len volteó y notó como Rin se sobaba la rodilla mientras Luka la regañaba. Ella se disculpó y se sentó para volver al libro que la tenía tan distraída.

El timbre se hizo presente y los alumnos que quedaban afuera pasaron a sus asientos seguidos por el profesor. Las clases de física iniciaron, mientras Koari-sensei copiaba un trabajo en el pizarrón sus alumnos preferían conversar sobre el concierto de la banda más popular de Japón que estaba cerca. Len copiaba todo rápidamente, más detrás suyo la rubia seguía metida en ese libro, pero esta vez acompañaba las caras con sonidos imposibles de ignorar para el ojiazul. Len acabó de copiar y se recostó en su silla con el rostro levemente hacia la derecha. Lo que lograba percibir eran unos constantes "_Awww_", "_Pfff_", "_No_, _tonta_". Rió, si que la rubia era rara, hablar y hacer esas muecas raras mientras leía, pero aún más importante ¿Qué clase de libro estaba leyendo que la hiciera reaccionar así? Estaba seguro de que un manga no era, ¿alguna novela romántica y cursi? Posiblemente. Si Rin era como la mayoría de las chicas que Len conocía, era-de seguro- una romántica empedernida. Si, tal vez leía una de esas historias donde la chica común y el chico malo se enamoraban, o esa donde ella era una rica y malcriada y él un humilde chico que la hace cambiar…

— ¡Muy bien! Ya me cansé—gritó Rin mientras arrojaba el libro violentamente sobre el escritorio produciendo un fuerte golpe— ¡Disculpe profe!—dijo antes de que la regañaran.

Len paró el oído atento.

— ¿Ahora qué pasa Rin?—consultó Miku.

—Ese libro, eso pasa.

—Pero... creí que estabas ansiosa de leerlo.

—Claro que sí, pero ¡¿qué no ves lo estúpida que es?! —dijo alterada.

— ¿Quién?

— ¡Pues Clara!—tomó el libro y lo abrió en la página que había leído previo a su enfado—. Mírala nada más, o bien, lee.

Miku leyó lo más rápido que pudo el capítulo que le indicó su amiga. Soltó el libro para mirarla sin comprender y decir "No entiendo que te molesta".

—Me molesta su actitud, es que es una idiota, sigue "enamorada" de Liam cuando debería ser de Alex—dijo agregando comillas con los dedos—. Es que no entiendo cómo puede haber chicas tan tontas, tienen a un excelente y tierno chico que las trata bien y siempre está para ellas ¡pero no! Tienen que elegir a ese idiota que solo juega con ellas y las tratan como un pañuelo insignificante, humillándolas cuando se les antoja ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

—Son masoquistas—susurró Len con unas risas— ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch!—y sin previo aviso Rin tomó a Len de la coleta y la tiró para atrás, haciendo que este quedara con la quijada hacia arriba mirándola dificultosamente.

—Escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación ¿sabes Len?

—Pero si tú preguntaste rubia.

— ¡No fue a ti!

—Disculpa, pero es imposible no escuchar esa voz chillona tuya. ¡Auch!—recibió otro tirón de la colita— ¡Deja de hacer eso!

—No, te mereces eso y más Kagamine—dijo ella repitiendo la acción.

Miku solo miraba a los rubios con ganas de reír.

— ¡Rin, Len! ¿Qué están haciendo? —les llamó la atención el profesor. Rin soltó al rubio rápidamente—. Deberían de hacer el trabajo que tienen que entregarme a final de hora, ya podrán seguir jugando a los novios después.

Len rió, se volvió hacia la ojiazul y le levantó las cejas pícaramente.

— ¡Eso jamás! —declaró la rubia mirando a Len—. Disculpe la molestia, ahora terminaré la tarea y verá que estará perfecta.

—No espero menos de usted.

Ella sonrió y se concentró en su cuaderno ignorando al rubio que la había quedado mirando después de aquel grito. Len se sorprendió bastante, esperaba que Rin se sonrojara y negara nerviosamente ante la idea de ser confundida con la novia de "el príncipe Len Kagamine" como hacía la mayoría de chicas. Al ver que ella no volvería a mirarlo dio media vuelta donde encontró a Dell mirándolo.

— ¿Qué?—quiso saber Len. Su amigo negó lentamente con la cabeza sin expresión alguna en su rostro— ¡¿Queeeeé?! ¡Dime!

— ¿Yo dije algo? —contestó él regresando a su tarea.

Len le miró molesto. Dell siempre hacía cosas como esas, andaba de misterioso, siempre serio, muy pocas veces decía lo que pensaba o expresaba su opinión y lo peor era que parecía como si estuviera en desacuerdo o tachara las acciones de todos como malas. Aun así eran buenos amigos quien sabe por qué.

Después de ochenta minutos de clases tocó el timbre de receso.

—Rin ¿Vamos? —preguntó Miku, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el rubio del banco de adelante.

La rubia negó.

—Voy a quedarme, todavía me falta mucho para acabar el libro y quiero saber si la tonta de Clara hace lo correcto.

— ¡Ash! Luka, dile como acaba el libro y que termine con esto—rogó Miku a la pelirosa.

— ¡Haces eso y no te vuelvo a hablar en mi vida! —sentenció la rubia antes de que Luka pudiera si quiera decir algo. Se levantó por una fracción de minuto para que Miku pudiera salir e irse con la pelirosa.

Len se levantó dando paso a Dell para salir y juntarse con Kaito, Gakupo y Mikuo. El último miró al rubio extrañado de que estuviera allí parado y le preguntó si saldría con ellos, éste negó con el dedo, sin dar explicación alguna. El peliverde ser encogió de hombros y aceptó sin problemas, llevándose al resto de sus amigos, salvo por Dell que miró al rubio de nuevo de esa forma que Len no entendía, recibió una palmada en el hombro por parte del platinado que se fue sin decir palabra.

"_Eso fue demasiado raro, después hablaré con él_" pensó el rubio sacudiendo la cabeza. Dio media vuelta y miró a Rin que estaba concentrada en su libro, sin percatarse de su presencia. Sonrió. Se acercó y, con un salto, se sentó sobre el banco que la rubia tenía al lado–perteneciente a Miku–Rin pareció notarlo al fin y volteó a verle.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Rin simplemente y volvió a leer. Len negó con la cabeza—. Si no es nada ya vete—le dijo sin despegar los ojos del libro.

— ¿Qué lees?—consultó Len.

—Un libro.

— ¡Dahh!

—Hablo en serio Kagamine, me quedé para que nadie me molestara, asique sé un buen chico y ¡LARGO!—gritó ella mirándolo de nuevo.

—No quiero—respondió él con un puchero—. Además, no soy un buen chico—se llevó las manos a la nuca.

— ¡Ja! La fachada de chico malo no te queda príncipe Kagamine—contestó ella volviendo al libro, a Rin poco le importaba llamar a Len como el resto de las chicas, después de todo ella lo hacía a modo de burla, dando poca relevancia a como se lo tomara el rubio.

Como no recibió respuesta, Rin asumió que Len por fin se iría con sus amigos y la dejaría en paz. Más no fue así, unos segundos después de silencio, encontró a Len a su lado, demasiado cerca para su gusto, sus mejillas casi se rozaban mientras él trataba de leer el libro. Ella no se sonrojó, ni se paralizó, sino que, por contrario, se enojó y alejó su cabeza para verle por tercera vez.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada~—canturreó—. Solo quiero ver que lee Rin.

— ¿Por qué te acercaste tanto a mí?

Len sonrió pícaro.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?—comenzó a acercarse al rostro de la rubia— ¿Es que te pongo nerviosa?

—Ya quisieras—contestó ella sin moverse—. No soy como todas esas idiotas que tanto te aman, asique por favor te pido que dejes de burlarte de mí.

Ni una señal de nerviosismo se percibió en su voz, ni un sonrojo en su rostro. Len se extrañó y por una fracción de segundo se le ocurrió que este comportamiento era distinto al de ayer cuando él le había tomado la mano por accidente y ella se había puesto roja de vergüenza.

"_Interesante…"_

—Ah Rinny~ que aburrida eres—el rubio sonrió, tomó el libro de Rin y salió corriendo hacia el pizarrón, en medio del salón.

— ¡Eh! ¡Devuelve eso!—gritó Rin yendo tras él.

Len hizo que la rubia lo correteara un rato hasta que vio que ella se cansó, entonces se apiadó de Rin y tomó lugar a su lado pero con el libro en alto. Len no era exactamente un jugador de básquetbol pero si lo suficientemente alto para que con alzar el brazo bastara para que la pequeña Rin tuviera que saltar para intentar atrapar su amado libro.

— ¡En serio Len, devuélvemelo! no es mío y si le pasa algo mi amiga me mata—mintió Rin.

Len solo veía divertido como ella continuaba saltando mientras él le decía que lo alcancé si puede, por un momento miró la pollera de Rin, que se levantaba levemente cuando ella saltaba. Sacudió la cabeza "_Pareces un pervertido Len ¡Basta!"_ se reprendió mentalmente. Subió la vista rápido y se topó con la camisa sobre la cual había un chaleco negro desprendido. Todavía con el libro arriba y con Rin saltando la miró detenidamente. Jamás había notado que ella llevara ese chaleco, sabía que no era parte del uniforme pero aun así…

— ¡Hey!—le llamó la atención Len.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó ella deteniéndose, ya estaba exhausta de tanto saltar inútilmente.

—Ese chaleco… ¿Por qué lo traes?—dejó el libro sobre el banco más cercano mientras hablaba.

— ¿Eh?—Rin bajó la vista hacia la prenda— ¿Esto? No me gusta el uniforme solo, asique pensé en usarlo, lo hace ver más lindo.

— ¿Ah sí? Déjame verte bien.

— ¿Estás loco?

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué tiene de raro? Ni que fuera un pervertido.

— ¿A no? Apuesto a que veías mi pollera mientras saltaba.

—Q-que cosas dices…—contestó él mirando hacia otro lado y con la cara roja ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta? Debía de cambiar de tema antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que tenía razón—. C-como sea, si no me dejas ver, lo comprobaré yo.

— ¿Qué…?

Con un rápido movimiento Len se acercó a Rin, tomó el chaleco con ambas manos y se lo quitó. Después de tal descarado acto el rubio se puso el chaleco. Rin estaba que no se lo creía, él había sido tan rápido que no le dio ni tiempo de reaccionar. Ni siquiera pudo intentar detenerlo ¿Qué tal si era otro e intentaba tocarla? No, no. Tendría que corregir eso para evitarlo a futuro.

—Creo que me queda bien ¿Tu qué opinas?—preguntó Len haciendo poses.

— ¡N-no vuelvas a tocarme tan despreocupadamente!—le gritó Rin ignorando la pregunta.

— ¿Eh? No te toqué. Pero dime ¿no se me ve genial?

—Claro, pareces una chica.

—No es verdad—dijo él con un puchero—. Soy muy macho y masculino.

—Ok…—rió levemente Rin.

Len se sorprendió, era apenas una pequeña risa que difícilmente se escuchaba, pero bastaba, la verdad, desde que había observado a Rin nunca la había escuchado reír. Si había visto su sonrisa, que solía ser apretada sin mostrar los dientes, pero jamás le había tomado importancia. ¿Cómo hacerla reír más fuerte?

Mientras pensaba intentó cerrar los botones del chaleco, pero este no llegaba, aunque Len era delgado tenía la espalda más grande. Con el ceño fruncido y los cachetes inflados como un niño, tiraba de ambos lados hasta poder enganchar los botones, lo logró a duras penas y al hacerlo inspiró hondo porque la prenda le quedaba muy ajustada, terminando con el pecho inflado y conteniendo la respiración.

—M-mira lo bien que me va—dijo con dificultad mirando a Rin—. Diablos, ahora sé lo que se siente usar corsé.

Rin comenzó a reír, el Kagamine se veía ridículo con la camisa, el buzo y el chaleco puesto. Si había algo genial de que burlarse ahora sería de él.

—Te ves como un tonto—continuó riendo ella— ¡Quítatelo, lo vas a romper!

Len exhaló y volvió a tomar aire lentamente antes de morir. Rin ya se había calmado y con un suspiro se cruzó de brazos mirando al rubio para que le devolviera lo que era suyo. Y como no se trataba más que de Len Kagamine y sus ocurrencias, éste se lo quitó muy lentamente y bailando, fingiendo ser un stripper, con su sonrisa más seductora frente a la rubia. Ella estalló en una carcajada con los ojos cerrados, cuando los abrió Len estaba cerca de ella bailando. Se cubrió la cara avergonzada ¿Qué le pasaba a este tipo?

—Hey Rin, ¿Te pongo el chaleco?—preguntó Len en su oído. Instintivamente Rin dio un salto hacia atrás y tomó su chaleco.

— ¡Aléjate pervertido!—el timbre sonó dando fin al receso, Rin se apresuró a ponerse el chaleco, esta vez prendiéndolo; a diferencia de Len, a ella la prenda se le amoldaba al cuerpo dejando ver su figura y su pequeña cintura, se acomodó el cabello que seguro se había despeinado en la persecución y saltos por el libro. Ahora estaba perfecta, no podía dejar que nadie entrara y la viera así de desarreglada, podrían pensar cualquier cosa, aún más con un chico en el curso. A pesar de que fuera el molesto de Len. Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cintura y con el brazo libre señalo a Len de forma acusadora—. Lo que paso aquí no se repite, ¿entiendes idiota?

Rin tomó el libro del banco y corrió a sentarse en su lugar. Fingió nunca haberse movido, quedándose rígida y leyendo mientras Len miraba desconcertado. El rubio no entendía, no hicieron nada malo, solo jugaron un rato, ¿o es que ella no se había divertido? Con los ojos entrecerrados se acercó a la ventana a mirar el cielo fingiendo que era lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¡Hey, Rin!—llamó Len con el rostro apoyado en su mano.

— ¿No te dije que no me hables?—le contestó ella sin dejar de leer.

—No, pero dime ¿por qué no podemos hablar normalmente?—preguntó el rubio sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

— ¿Será porque siempre estas molestándome?—respondió ella al instante—. Te lo he dicho antes, no me agradas. No esperes que sea amable con alguien a quien odio.

"_Odiar ¿eh?"_

—Y… ¿Exactamente por qué me odias?—miró a Rin, ella le devolvió la mirada, estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando…

— ¡Leeeen!—la aguda y resonante voz de Neru inundó el salón.

La rubia de cola al costado se acercó corriendo a Len y lo abrazó por la espalda. Len dio media vuelta algo confundido ¿Neru actuando así de cariñosa en la escuela? Por su parte, Rin miró sorprendida la escena, para después bufar, ahogando una risa en su interior. Neru se volvió hacia ella y luego miró a Len

—No sabía que Rin-chan estaba aquí, ¿Interrumpí algo? ¿Ustedes estaban conversando?—Len miró a la nombrada, pero ella simplemente pasó la página de su libro desinteresada—. Qué alivio, bien Len, a lo que venía… necesito un favor.

—Está bien, pero ¿podrías soltarme?—pidió Len tomando a Neru por los hombros y empujándola levemente hasta que se desprendió de él.

—Perdón—se disculpó ella con un puchero—, no pensé que te fuera a molestar. Necesito de tu ayuda, Len. Quiero hacer la última escena de Romeo y Julieta, pero no hay nadie que quiera ayudarme…

"_¿Por qué será?_" Se preguntó mentalmente Rin con sarcasmo, inconscientemente estaba escuchando, pero bueno, como evitarlo si pareciera que Neru lo gritara a los cuatro vientos.

—Entonces, Lenny tu que eres tan bueno ¿podrías ayudarme a representar los últimos momentos de estos apasionados amantes? Además serías un Romeo perfecto—casi rogó la rubia de coleta al costado.

"_¡Wow! Para hablar y actuar así en serio quiere besar a Kagamine._" pensaba Rin tratando de no reír. "_Rogarle a un chico, vaya idiotez. Bueno, la pregunta real es ¿Qué contestara el príncipe de Kioma?_" y sin darse cuenta elevó la mirada hacia el rubio que estaba con los ojos abiertos como ventanal, incrédulo de las palabras de la chica frente a él.

—Escucha… Neru, agradezco que pienses en mí así pero ya quedé con Gakupo en hacer Hamlet. Discúlpame, sabes que si pudiera te ayudaría encantado—contestó Len. Aunque a Rin no le pareció muy convencido de lo último.

— ¡Pero! Aun así puedes ayudar a representarlo ¿no? Hasta te darían puntos extras—Neru ya no sabía qué hacer.

"_Totalmente tonta, tienes más dignidad Neru ¿es que no te das cuenta?_" Rin se aguantaba las ganas de reír como podía. Sería muy malo si Neru la oía reírse de ella, conociéndola seguro armaría un escándalo y una "pelea" era lo que Rin menos quería; sería manchar su expediente y eso no lo permitiría.

—Lo siento…

El timbre volvió a sonar, avisando de nuevo a los alumnos que regresaran a sus respectivos cursos. A veces sucedían estas cosas, cuando los chicos estaban muy entretenidos en el recreo decidían retrasarse, era casi como si todos se pusieran de acuerdo para hacerlo, entonces el director daba la orden de tocar el timbre otra vez.

Las amigas de Rin fueron las primeras en entrar al salón–seguidas de los otros–entonces, la rubia dejó de prestar atención a Len y a Neru y se concentró en Miku y Luka.

— ¡Rin! ¡Rin! ¿Cómo te fue con el libro? —preguntó Miku.

—Bien, creo. Ya llegué al final del capítulo trece y voy empezando el siguiente.

— ¿Qué? Pero apenas avanzaste unas páginas en diez minutos—habló Luka tomando el libro—. Por lo general sueles leer más rápido Rin.

—Sí, yo… me distraje creo—se excusó la rubia. Miku interrogó el por qué y en la mente de la ojiazul su encuentro con Kagamine estaba presente entonces ideó rápidamente una mentira—. Bueno… quería escuchar música, asique me puse a buscar mis auriculares y perdí tiempo en eso supongo.

—Me los prestaste, Rin. Te dije que estaban debajo de mi banco por si los querías—le dijo Luka.

—Oh, cierto, supongo que se me olvidó.

—O simplemente no me escuchabas—la regañó la pelirosa

— Ja ja ja ¿pero en dónde tienes la cabeza niña? —preguntó Miku imitando a la madre de Rin mientras reía.

—Y, conociéndola, en las nubes o en la luna—contestó Luka en lugar de la rubia.

Rin solo calló, en su mente seguía presente aquel recreo tan raro junto al Kagamine. Sacudió la cabeza, ese debía de ser de esos momentos que pasan una sola vez, esos momentos secretos donde dos la pasan bien o mal, pero que después actúan como dos desconocidos que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro y jamás volver a tener contacto. Se golpeó con el libro lo más fuerte que pudo y sus amigas la miraron como si estuviera loca.

El día siguió su curso normal, Rin evitaba mirar a Len, más él no le despegaba los ojos de la nuca durante el almuerzo y de la cara en clase. Sin embargo, Rin no se inmutó en ningún momento, ella estaba tan metida en el libro–esta vez de verdad–que para el final del día había llegado al penúltimo capítulo, dejando el final para leerlo en casa junto a una taza de té, como a ella le gustaba. El último timbre del día se hizo escuchar y todos salieron a trompicones del aula, salvo por un trío de chicas y un rubio junto a un platinado. Dell guardaba los cuadernos en su mochila mientras Len lo esperaba en el pasillo del curso mirando intensamente a la rubia del medio del trío de amigas que iban saliendo tranquilamente. Por su parte la pequeña ojiazul se cubría la nuca tratando de evitar esa sensación de incomodidad que había tenido durante todo el día sin saber por qué.

—Len, vamos—ordenó Dell.

—Sí —concordó el rubio.

Comenzaron a caminar a paso tranquilo y en silencio. Len miraba a su amigo esperando que hablara, se le había hecho extraño que Dell le haya pedido que lo esperara para ir juntos. Eso no era común, pues al platinado le gustaba quedarse y salir último, según él, para evitar encuentros con chicas o personas molestas y poder volver tranquilo y solo. En ese sentido, Dell era algo antipático, siempre serio, callado y maduro, observaba todo con cautela y ojo crítico, más se guardaba su opinión y solo hablaba si era muy necesario. Realmente no se llevaba muy bien con otros estudiantes del instituto, salvo claro con sus amigos, por lo que a veces lo tachaban de antisocial. En realidad cuando se unió al grupo de "los príncipes" dudaba del porqué se habían vuelto cercanos–aún hoy a veces tenía tales pensamientos–él simplemente se llevaba más con gente mayor, muchos de sus amigos tenían más de veinte y eran similares, sin embargo para Len y los demás Dell era alguien difícil de comprender a veces, pero una buena persona, fiel, confiable y protector como un padre.

Después de revisar con la mirada que nadie estuviera cerca espiándolos, el platinado miró a Len.

—Solo preguntaré una vez ¿Cuánto te gusta esa chica?—consultó Dell con su seria y grave voz.

— ¿Eh?—Len paró en seco ante tal pregunta. ¿A él gustarle una chica? O más importante ¿a quién se refería Dell?

—Camina, piensa y habla—le soltó Dell sin detenerse ni volverse— ¿Entonces?

—No entiendo a qué va la pregunta, ¿y a qué chica que te refieres?

—Hacer del tonto conmigo no, rubio—hizo una pausa—, hablo de esa pequeña de la que siempre estás al tanto.

— ¿Peque…? ¡Ah! ¿Hablas de Rin? No hay nada con ella, me gusta molestarla simplemente, es divertido pero no me gusta.

— ¿Es así? Entonces yo también empezaré a molestarla.

—No sé si sería buena idea, ya me odia a mí, no quiero que lo haga contigo.

— ¿Realmente es eso? ¿O solo no quieres que nadie más se le acerque? —Dell apuró el paso y Len se apresuró en alcanzarlo.

— ¿Pero qué dices hombre? Te hiciste una novela. Ya te dije que solo la molesto, sabes que a veces juego a joder a las chicas.

—Pues esta partida debe ser importante como para que dejes a tu mejor amigo de plantón y vengas a sentarte conmigo—contestó él sacando el celular, le conectó los auriculares y se los pasó por el cuello. Len no contestaba. Para entonces ya habían salido del portón de la escuela—. Bueno, acá nos separamos. Ten cuidado Len, porque lo que empieza jugando después termina gustando, no quiero oírte después sufrir por eso y mucho menos que hagas sufrir a esa chica.

Y sin más que agregar, Dell se fue por el camino contrario al rubio, colocándose los auriculares y aumentando a la música para no escuchar por si a su amigo se le ocurría decirle algo. Len simplemente se quedó parado allí sin creérsela, entonces ¿eso pensaba Dell? ¡Claro! Por eso esa extraña mirada de hoy en clase. Len comenzó a reír, claro, él enamorado de Rin ¿podían haberle dicho algo más gracioso? Comenzó a caminar rumbo a casa con un solo pensamiento.

_Seguro, como si fuera a gustarme ese diablillo._

* * *

><p><strong>Tatatatatatatata ¿Qué les pareció? Ojala y les haya gustado, la verdad a mí el capítulo me gustó a medias, realmente me encantó cuando lo estaba escribiendo, pero al releerlo me quedé con que mi parte favorita fue la charla entre Len y Dell, realmente me encanta la actitud de Dell, fui haciéndolo de a poco porque para mí él es de esos tipos serios, no sé ¡Lo amo! Creo que es mis personajes favoritos del fic…<strong>

**La aclaración-o curiosidad-de hoy es, bueno, lo del uniforme... si les cuesta un poco imaginarlo, es el de la imagen del fic. Disculpen la calidad, pero apenas aprendí a usar el Sai para hacerla xD por lo pronto quedará así, pero cuando pueda trataré de rehacerla. Bueno, como ven, el uniforme de las chicas es distinto a los normales en animes y/o mangas, resulta que fué inspirado en el uniforme de mi escuela con ligeros cambios. Verán, en mi colegio la camisa es rosada para el ciclo superior (4to, 5to y 6to año) y un jumper azul oscuro encima (es como una especie de vestido, si no lo conocen y les da curiosidad pueden buscarlo) además de la corbata y zapatos negros. Yo prefiero las polleras, entonces la coloqué en el uniforme de Rin y suplanté el moño que comúnmente llevan las chicas por la corbata. El agregado del chaleco fue porque simplemente amé imaginar así a Rinny *w* y bueno, en el caso del shota mantuve lo "tradicional, pero quitandole la corbata y usando zapatillas en logar de zapatos (realmente con el no me sentía muy inspirada) por lo que su diseño lo basé en un FanArt que me encantó, créditos a su respectivo autor por favor.**

**Sychronicity girl: Lo sé, parece más una chica en sus días que un hombrecito ¿no? Pero bueno, él siempre es el centrado en todo, ¿por qué no cambiar un poco para variar? Realmente amo el amor Tsundere xD por eso no me canso de hacer a nuestra loli una tsundere de primera. Espero el capítulo de hoy te hay gustado y estaré ansiosa por tu review.**

**Dianis Mar: Gracias por siempre dejarme reviews! Me animas mucho al igual que todas. Me encanta que te guste la química de estos bobos rubios oxigenados ;)**

**Selt Cunighan: Bueno, espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo. Lamento la falta de Yuri pero no soy muy buena para eso xD me siento algo incomoda con el yuri, pero veré si puedo meter algo de fanservice solo para ti (? Claro, si eso quieres, besitos.**

**Shado Shiro (antiguamente conocida como ShineBaka): ¿por qué te cambiaste el nombre? –BRabbit curiosa mode on–. Jajajajaj fue un loco capitulo el 3 ¿no? Como dice Sychronicity el shota es un bipolar xD espero te haya gustado este cap y espero mi respuesta.**

**Sakura Hecate: ¡LO SÉ! Eso es lo que amo de ésta pequeña, tu si me comprendes x3 veremos más de su tsunderidad pronto (espero), ojala el cap te haya gustado y espero review xd**

**LM3: Disculpa, pero como la categoría del Fic es Romance y amistad puse a Luka y Miku por lo segundo. Veré si puedo corregirlo para que no haya confuciones.**

**Bueno, bueno, creo que eso es todo. Otra vez, disculpen la demora y espero estén bien de salud y los que salieron de vacas la estén pasando de maravilla! Las quiero mucho mis lectoras 3 como siempre me llenan el kokoro. Con suerte vuelvo en unos días con el capítulo 5 que esta en progreso…**

**Cuídense, nos leemos luego.**

**_Saluditos Lalalalala_**


End file.
